1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boat fasteners. In particular, the invention relates to a device to allow the safe fastening and independent adjustment of single or multiple ropes or lines from a single attachment point such as a rod holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In boating, there are many occasions where things need to be tied to a boat. Traditionally, cleats have been used as an interface for tying things the boat. A traditional cleat attaches to a flat surface (e.g., deck of a boat) or a spar and features two “horns” extending parallel to the surface or the axis of the spar. Many boats feature cleats at the bow (to which an anchor line or forward dock line is tied) and at the stern (to which a dinghy tow line or aft dock line is tied). A further use of cleats is to attach auxiliary devices such as fenders or fender boards which provide protection for the hull and sides of the boat.
A cleat hitch is a special knot used to secure a line (e.g., rope) to a cleat. To tie a cleat hitch, first, bring the line under load past the center of the cleat on the outside, and wrap it around under both horns. Next, bring the line across and back under the first horn again in a figure-eight. Then make another figure-eight loop around the second horn. Finally, pass the loose end of the line, called the bitter end, under itself such that an increasing strain on the line will pull the knot tighter rather than loosening it.
Other methods of securing a rope to a boat involve the use of hooks or clips. A variety of different kinds of knots may be used to secure a rope to hooks or clips.